1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chamfering machines and more particularly to a corner chamfering machine wherein the cutting member rotates about an axis parallel with the guide path of the work piece with vertical and horizontal support walls forming a trim slot within which the cutting member operates.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,898 granted to Kurt Held; U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,069 granted to J. E. Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,336 granted to W. J. Knoll; U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,554 granted to W. J. Knoll; U.S. Pat. No. 596,429 granted to C. N. Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 598,227 granted to V. Royle; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,934 granted to T. Persson.
In machine tool operations on work pieces, it is desirable to have a machining apparatus which provides for fast, efficient, accurate operations and which are safe to the operator. With machine tools taught by the prior art, it is commonly necessary to clamp the work piece down to the machine tool itself prior to and during the machining operation. Also, it is commonly necessary to have feeding mechanisms so as to transport the work piece past the cutting tool.